


Yours

by StunnerAmadeus



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StunnerAmadeus/pseuds/StunnerAmadeus
Summary: Clare discovers that merging her yoki with the fully-awakened Jean has...unintended consequences.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Considering writing more plot-deprived sin for this pairing, if that's something anyone would like. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

She couldn’t take it anymore.

Stopping abruptly, she quickly plunged her claymore into the ground to mark their crude campsite for the evening, thankful for the privacy the towering pines offered. She heard the bare footsteps of the other warrior die shortly behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to be met with the familiar steadfast, albeit now slightly questioning, gaze. 

“What is it, Clare?” Jean asked as she unburdened herself of her own broadsword. Over the past few days, her stoic companion had paid little attention to her save for firmly reiterating that there was no reason to keep following her, the debt was already paid, her life belonged to no one but herself… She patiently waited amidst the heady silence for another such rebuff from the other woman, but it never came.

Clare slowly turned to face her, silver eyes boring into her own. 

“Jean, you already know what this is about,” she sighed. 

They had both felt it, and it lingered in the air between them even more prominently now. The sight of Jean’s awakened body spread before her burned in Clare’s mind, and with it came a rush of the feelings their original meeting had provoked in her. She had never before dared to merge her yoki with another warrior like that, didn’t even know it was possible until moments before when Galatea brought her back from the brink of her own destruction.

But when it happened with Jean, it was completely different. She had no idea the consequences would be like this.

Connecting with Jean’s fully-awakened yoki like that had stirred something in her. As she haphazardly embraced the other warrior’s restrained body and their auras became one, she felt everything Jean was experiencing. At the surface, there was the sheer terror of losing her humanity, the guilt she felt for failing to protect her comrades, the bitter anger she felt towards her captors, the agony of the physical and emotional torture she had endured, but even deeper…there was sheer, indescribable pleasure slowly blossoming and threatening to consume her as her mind desperately fought against the power of the yoma within her.

It was unlike anything Clare had ever experienced, even during her own partial awakening. Jean was much farther gone than she had been, the sensual bliss of awakening threatening to burst through the seams of her mind. At that moment, Jean’s shared incipient desire filled Clare with a lust, a desperate need, that she had never felt before. Only as Jean’s form began to change beneath her did she realize that the bound warrior was reciprocally aware of her feelings, reading their shared yoki aura as clear as day.

The threat of their imminent demise at the hands of the awakened being in the chamber above tore away any opportunity to process what had happened, but in the ensuing days of travel, Clare did not have the urgency of battle to occupy her mind and body. She had tried to rid herself of Jean, eliminating the object of her desire before her thoughts could manifest into action. Yet in spite of her aloof demeanor, Jean persisted. She had to know that there would be consequences to staying by Clare’s side while she was in this state, even though it remained unspoken between them. 

Until now.

“We’ve both been feeling it, ever since we escaped that hellhole,” Jean whispered, slowly and deliberately closing the distance between herself and Clare. Guiding Clare’s hand to the bare flesh hidden underneath her cloak, she uttered hoarsely, “My life is yours. Use it however”, she placed Clare’s fingers over her hardened nipple, “you please.”

Clare’s resolve shattered. 

She threw herself against the other warrior so fiercely that they both fell to the ground, lips meeting passionately as they surrendered to the desire that surged between them. Jean deftly unlatched her cloak, allowing it to slide off her as Clare’s eyes drank in the sight of her fully naked body. She quickly took hold of a nipple with her mouth, sucking and teasing it with her teeth until Jean’s breath caught in her throat. Her hand wandered downwards until she was impatiently cupping Jean’s sex, ready to slip a finger inside her warmth. 

Suddenly, Clare was on her back as Jean straddled her hips, peering down at her with a never-before-seen flicker in her eyes. Clare’s heart pounded with surprise and anticipation.

“You didn’t think I’d be so dishonorable as to come before you, did you?”, Jean inquired with the slightest hint of - was that playfulness? - in her voice. Clare found it hard not to tremble with excitement as she clumsily helped Jean work the remains of her tattered clothing over her head. Before she knew it Jean’s mouth was on her, feverishly leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck before spreading lower to her breasts. A groan escaped from deep inside her throat as Jean worked one nipple with her tongue while kneading and flicking the other with her fingers.

Jean paused only to pull Clare’s pants below her knees and then completely off, allowing the superior warrior to gently spread her legs. Kissing Clare hard, Jean reached down to spread her slick and began to circle her clit with broad, firm strokes. Clare moaned deeply, biting down on Jean’s lower lip until she couldn’t wait anymore.

“I want your fingers, inside me. _Please_ ,” she begged. Her breathing hitched as Jean entered her shallowly at first, pumping slowly, teasingly. She cried out with pleasure when Jean finally filled her completely with a single stroke. Fingers curling, Jean caressed her most sensitive spot while her thumb continued to work her clit. The entirety of Clare’s world narrowed down to focus solely on Jean’s ministrations, her lover’s name escaping her lips as the pleasure suddenly mounted. She tilted her head back as she finally had her long-sought release, hips bucking and grinding in sync to every movement of Jean’s fingers. 

She fell back, eyes closed and chest heaving, as Jean slowly withdrew her hand.

She started as she suddenly felt Jean’s hot tongue inside her slit, deliberately and slowly licking up every ounce of her come. The languid strokes periodically applied to her sensitive clit sent brief aftershocks coursing through her body. She reached down to grab a handful of messy hair, gently encouraging Jean to return to her lips. As she tasted herself on her lover’s tongue, she was overcome by the need to know what Jean would taste like.

Eyes flashing golden, her yoki flared as she grabbed Jean’s hips, maneuvering their bodies so that Jean’s thighs straddled her head. She relished the look of surprise on the other warrior’s face before her tongue parted her lower lips, fervently lapping up the slick heat that had pooled there. Focusing her attention on Jean’s clit drew a sharp gasp, and soon her thighs were shaking. “Ah, fuck, _Clare_!”, she moaned as her release was upon her, toppling over the edge as her hips rocked in time with Clare’s tongue.

Panting, she rolled over as Clare kissed her firmly. Their bodies fit together seamlessly as they held one another, sated for the moment but knowing this would not be an isolated occurrence. 

“I’m yours,” Jean breathed. And in spite of how desperately she wanted to think otherwise, in that moment Clare agreed.


End file.
